Marukaite Chikyuu (Switzerland)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 スイス版 Maru kaite Chikyū Suisu-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Switzerland Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Switzerland. It is sung by Romi Park in the voice of Switzerland. Lyrics Kanji= {おいおい　Vati　Schokolade(サクローデュ)はどこだ おいおい　Maman　おいおい　Maman} 昔に食べた Käsefondue(ケーゼフォンデュ)の あの味が忘れられないのである まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 我が輩はスイス まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 我が輩はスイス ああ　一筆で　 見える　素晴らしい世界 強いやつらに　囲まれて 一苦労 『わ…我が輩は別に　値段とかではなく…！この味が気に入ってるのであって…！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 我が輩はスイス まるかいて中立 しっかりと中立 ふんぞり返らず中立 我が輩はスイス Gruyère(グリュイーエール)を溶かして 作る　幸せのレシピ おかわり自由の　Raclette(ラクレット)も うまいのさ {なぁなぁ　Fratello　公用語はな 驚くな　Schwester　４つあるんだ そうだな　Pépère　ドイツにフランス わかるか？　Poppa　イタリア・ロマンシュだ おいおい　Papa　ワイングラスには おいおい　Mutti　目盛をつけろ} 昔に食べたKäsefondue(ケーゼフォンデュ)の あの味が忘れられないのだ・・・っ 多めに (咳払い) 作って　 あ、共に、食べよう！ (あむ　お　ぐっ　旨い・・・旨い・・・ ははは…　共に食べるって、いい、もんだな・・・！ あは、あはっ、あははははははは) 『なんでも俺のお揃いにしたがる妹、リヒテンシュタイン 自分のパジャマをよこしたりなんかするが なんだかんだ言って　とても　 可愛いのである、ああああ!!!』 あのときのお前を 放っておけぬと思った 元気になって　よかったのだ　妹よ |-| Romaji= Oi oi Vati SAKUROODU wa doko da Oi oi Maman oioi Maman Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no de aru Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Wagahai wa Suisu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Wagahai wa Suisu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Tsuyoi yatsura ni kakomarete Hitokuroo "Wa... wagahai wa betsuni... nedan toka de wa naku...! kono aji ga kiniitteru no deatte...!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Wagahai wa Suisu Marukaite chuuritsu Shikkarito chuuritsu Funzori kaerazu chuuritsu Wagahai wa Suisu GURYUIIEERU wo tokashite Tsukuru shiawase no RESHIPI Okawari jiyuu no RAKURETTO mo Umai no sa Naa naa Fratello kooyoo go wa na Odoroku na Schwester 4 tsu aru n da Sou da na Pépère Doitsu ni Furansu Wakaru ka Poppa Itaria Romanshu da Oi oi Papa WAIN GURASU ni wa Oi oi Mutti memori wo tsukero Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no da... Oome ni *cough* tsukutte A, tomoni, tabeyou! (O... o nanda, o, guu, umai... umai... Hahaha... tomoni taberu tte, ii, mon da na...! Aha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...) "Nandemo ore no osoroi ni shita garu imouto, Rihitenshutain.. Jibun no pajama wo yokoshitari nanka suru ga Nandakanda itte totemo Kawaii no de aru, aaaa!!!" Ano toki no omae wo Hote oke nu to omotta Genki ni natte yokatta no da imouto yo! |-| English= Oi, oi, Vati,Father where's the Schokolade?Chocolate Oi, oi, maman,Mother oi, oi, maman! The KäsefondueCheese fondue that I ate a long time ago I can't forget the taste of it Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth I am Switzerland Draw a circle, it's the Earth Look closely, it's the Earth Or maybe it's the Earth? I am Switzerland! Ah, with just one stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen Being surrounded by strong guys Is full of troubles "I...I didn't really...get it because of the price...! I just like the taste of this one...!" Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth I am Switzerland Draw a circle, it's neutrality Firmly grasped, it's neutrality Lying on its back, it's neutrality I am Switzerland Melting gruyèreA type of cheese from Gruyère Makes a recipe of happiness Another serving of racletteA dish, of Swiss origin, similar to a fondue, consisting of melted cheese traditionally served on boiled potatoes and accompanied with pickles is also Delicious {Hey, hey, fratello,Brother the official language, you see Don't be surprised, Schwester,Sister there are four That's right, pépèreGrandpa is in Germany and France Do you understand? Poppa is Romansh and Italian Oi, oi, papa, in the wine glass Oi, oi, mutti,Mother keep a mark! The Käsefondue that I ate a long time ago I can't forget the taste of it I made (cough) some extra Ah, lets, eat together! (Amu...oh...guu...delicious...delicious... Hahaha...Eating together is, a good, thing...! Aha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...) "My younger sister who makes everything to match me, Liechtenstein My pajamas you made, somehow are No matter how I put it, very Cute, AHHHH!!!" The you from that time I couldn't leave you, is what I thought I'm glad that you're doing well now, My younger sister Album This song was released on December 22, 2009, on the DVD which came with the sixth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Liechtenstein's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the twelfth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Trivia *The tune being played when Switzerland talks about Liechtenstein is "O Vreneli", a Swiss folk song popular among the Japanese people. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Music